


Not Babysitting

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: The first time Akiteru tries to kiss Saeko, he ends up with a bruised cheek. In retrospect, it's really his fault for trying to kiss his long time crush at the end of a deciding matching for Karasuno. The fact that she moves forward to join in the screaming and accidentally head-butts him is really no surprise.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Not Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for SASO2016 and posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4774065#cmt4774065). May not be canon compliant anymore but... The world deserves more older siblings love lol

The first time Akiteru tries to kiss Saeko, he ends up with a bruised cheek. In retrospect, it's really his fault for trying to kiss his long time crush at the end of a deciding matching for Karasuno. The fact that she moves forward to join in the screaming and accidentally head-butts him is really no surprise.

The surprise had been when Kei took one look at Akiteru and laughed, loud and genuine. "You took your time," Kei said while handing Akiteru a bag of ice. "Just be glad she didn't punch you."

Akiteru tries to grin, but finds it difficult to execute with a throbbing face. "I got her number, didn't I?"

"Maybe she felt bad for you." Kei shrugs, and Akiteru finds himself missing the days when his little brother was actually sweet.

It turns out that Saeko doesn't feel bad for him, but she does laugh at his expense on their first date. They go to the aquarium and spends an afternoon comparing different fish to the kids from Karasuno. At the end of that night, Saeko is the one who grabs Akiteru by the collar and kisses him. "We don't want you to get hurt, do we?" She says mischievously.

Akiteru already knows he's in way over his head.

Despite Kei and Ryuu's mutual objections and annoyance, Akiteru and Saeko get much better at kissing in public. Akiteru kisses Saeko's hand when he goes to her taiko performance, the light of the matsuri blinking overhead as Saeko introduces him as her arm candy to her friends. On their first anniversary, Akiteru takes her out on a bike ride along the Hirose River. When they go tumbling down after a duck-crossing accident, Saeko laughs and kisses the scratches on his knee. When Akiteru graduates from university, Saeko kisses his jaw and pats him on the cheek in front of his entire family.

Public displays of affection becomes their thing. Saeko constantly has an arm around Akiteru to pull him around, and more often than not Akiteru finds himself slipping his hands into hers. Their friends and family become so immune to it that Ryuu stops commenting and Kei develops a habit of ignoring their existence.

Still, Akiteru doesn't expect it when she breaks into his room the morning of their wedding. He puts an arm over his eyes and shouts, "I'm not supposed to see you!"

"It's fine!" Saeko yells and ignores the laughter from his family. "I'm checking up on you. You better not get scared and make a run for it."

Akiteru glances at her. She hasn't even gotten into her kimono yet, and guests are probably already arriving at the venue. Still, Akiteru pulls her towards him. "You're the scariest thing ever, but I'd never run away from you."

"Good," Saeko says. She leans in places a kiss on the cheek she accidentally bruised years ago, when he tried to bridge the distance between them.

Akiteru is forever grateful that he took the leap.


End file.
